


Statues

by madhlae



Series: Original Stuff [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Moving Statues, Statues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: When a girl goes to visit her sister in college, she is thrown in to a world of that you would only see on TV or in Fantasy book. She is told that she was brought back after 100s of years of being an inanimate object. That she was the only one of them that came alive, truly alive.





	Statues

“Yes, Sal I know I have to leave in a few minutes. But I can't do that till you me get off the phone.” Ally said, walking to her couch to grab her duffel bag. Ally had been planning on going up to Winchester, to visit her older sister Sal in College. Sal has wanted her to visit for the past year, so Ally thought it was a good idea to do it right before summer. So it would be warm, since most of the year in Winchester in freezing cold and Ally hated the cold. Ally was going to drive the 4-hour drive up, Sal had wanted to drive down to get her. But she had classes and Ally hated when Sal would miss school for her.

“I know, but be careful Ally. I know you like to drive to fast and the last thing I want is to have to see you in a hospital.” Sal said, knowing when her sister drives she will tend to get caught up in the music on the radio and would go over the speed limit.

“Don't worry about me driving. Worry about school and passing your classes.” Ally said, in her big sister voice. Knowing that would bug Sal, since when they were little Sal would always tell he to only worry about school. That she did not need any boyfriend yet and the most important thing in life was knowledge.

“You know I truly hate you some times.” Sal said, knowing what Ally was trying to do with the 'big sister voice'.“You love me and you know it Sal.” Ally said, walking to the door and turning off the last light in her place. “You're lucky you are my sister or I would say know. But I have to go now, so drive safe and slow.” Sal said.

“Yes I know, safe and slow got it. Bye Sal see you in 4-hours.” Ally said, as he closed and locked her front door. Sal said bye and the hanged up, Ally walking to her car. Ally had packed her car up with enough snacks and drinks for the long drive ahead of her. Ally knew she was going to need a lot of snacks, since she ate all the time. But she sure did not look like it, she was rather small for a 20-year-old. She was only 5 foot 3, and she never wore high hills to make her self look taller.

Besides, she always liked to be smaller than the rest of her friends and family. She was always the one to go in the small to get places and clean or help get something. Since she was a kid and her and the family would play hide-and-seek, she was always the one to win. Because she would hide in a small place a normal kid could not fit in. Which meant her family never found her, and she would always win every game they played. Even as an adult she liked to be short and small.

Even when she could not get to something that was out of her reach, besides that's what ladders were made for. Ally got in her car and moved the seat up, since the last person to drive her car was her best friend, Dave. He is around 6-feet tall, and always for got to move the seat back. But Ally never minded him m forgetting to put the seat back, since he would come and help her et things that were out of her reach all the time.

So she would just forget about the seat, since it was not that big of a deal. Ally started her car and slowly drove out of her drive way, it was about a 15-minute drive to the main road from where she lived. Ally liked to live in the wood or at least somewhere with lots of trees and not that many people around. She always liked the peace and quiet of the back country.

So when Ally turned 18, she and Dave moved out to a small town where there was not that many people and it would be quiet for them. Ally drove through the shaded back road, loving how the trees blanketed the road with shade from the hot sun. She loved to just drive through the wood and watch the sun go through the branches of the trees.

Loving the little light show it made on the ground when the wind was moving the branches around. Ally ended up turning on the radio and singing along to the music, going over the speed limit a few times. She also ended up eating half of the box of snack that she brought with her for the trip. She had not touched nearly any of the water she brought with her, only drinking one bottle of the case of 24 that she brought.

Ally knew Sal was going to yell at her when she gets to the college for eating all that salty chips and drank so little water with them. So Ally tried to drink a bottle of water with every small bag of chips, but she ended up just taking a few sips and then forgetting to drink it with the chips. So bu the time she got there she had drunk a bottle and a half of one.

Ally parked a little walk away from where Sal's dorm was, but even if she got a spot closer she would still have to walk. But either way she did not care, because she liked to walk places. It made her feel like she was active, when in reality she was anything but active.

Ally was humming as she walked down the the side walk, loving the nice feeling of the sun on her skin. As Ally was walking she thought she heard someone behind her, but ever time she looked she saw no one, but the campus Statues. The Statutes were all over the campus, they were all around Ally's hight, which made Ally feel weird being able to look them right in the eyes. She was walking by the library and heard the foot steps again, but they did not sound like normal foot steps.

No, they sounded like stone hitting on stone, over and over like some one was walking with stone shoes. Ally stopped when the foot steped sounded closer, she turned around and the only thing she saw was the Statutes. Ally walked up to one and looked at it, not sure what was going on. Or what was making the noise, the only one or thing in sight was the Statutes. But they could not move, they were inanimate objects, its not like they were even able to move. So after looking at one and giving it her "The I know you did it." look and then went back to walking to Sal's dorm room.

As Ally kept walking the steps died down once she was past the library on the campus, it was a tall structure and had flower designs carved in to the walls outside of it. But what Ally thought was weird was the front of the library had steps going up to it, but along the edges of the steps was a tall fence with barbed wire on top of it. There was a gate to go in between the library and the next part of the library. But even on the other side it was closed off and Ally wondered why they closed off that part of the library. 

Did something happen at the school in that one spot that was so bad that they had to close it of?. Ally was going to ask her sister why it was closed off and what happened for them to have to close it off. Ally then got distracted by the columns on the library, they have lines that wrapped around it that were going all the way to the top. Where some carved out flowers and some weird shapes that Ally had thought she seen before. She stood there looking up trying to find out where she had seen them. 

The court yard was empty because every one was in classes, but Ally ended up standing there and looking up for about a half an hour. Just looking up and talking to herself trying to find out where she had seen the shapes and symbols. Ally knew she had seen them somewhere, and she would find out where she had seen them one way or the other. It did not matter how long it may take Ally her to find out where she saw them, but one way or the other Ally would find out.

The classes had begun to let out, which meant people were now walking in and out of the library. Ally saw a few people give her dirty looks for just standing there and looking up at the top of the columns. Ally had moved up from the bottom of the steps to the top of them, she had slowly walked up each step. As the people walked by her to the library, Ally takes a few more steps closer, trying to get a better look at the symbols. Ally was so deep in thought that she did not hear some boys yelling at her.

“Hey hot stuff!.” one of the three-guys yelled out, as they were coming up the steps. Ally did not move which made them a bit angry that she was not responding to them. So he yelled “Hey!” again and still got nothing from Ally. One of the other guys got annoyed that they were getting no reaction, so he walked up behind her and slapped her ass. That in fact did get Ally's attention, she turns around to see a guy, that was a few inches taller than her sanding there with a smirk on his face.

Ally looked up at him with a look of disgust and a mix of anger, not knowing if she should punch him or grab his crouch and twist it around. But before Ally could do anything the other two-guys walked over to her. One of them put his arm around the guy that hit Ally's ass shoulders, and he laughed a bit and smiled down at Ally. He was the same height as the Asshole that hit Ally's ass. Ally looks both at them with complete anger, not sure with one of the three should she hit first.

The third guy was still standing a bit back away from the other two, like he did not want to even be there. “Hey there Blondie.” The guy with his arm on the others shoulder said, he had leaned down and got close o Ally's face, but before she could do anything Sal had come and pulled her along.  
“OK, OK now lets stop now before anyone gets hurt Barry and Eric.” Sal said, knowing if she did not cut in Ally would end up hurting one or all three of them.

“NO ones getting hurt Sal so there no need to get your panties in a twist.” Barry said, as he moved his hand to flick at Sal's hair, but before his hand even got close. Ally grabbed it and twisted his finger so far back that it popped out of its socket. Barry grunted in pain and fell to the ground, Eric moved down to his friend and said. “What the hell, you crazy bitch.” The guy that was standing a bit back did not move he just looked at them with a little smile on his face. Finally, happy that Barry finally got what was coming to him and what made in even better was that a girl did it to him. But what really topped the cake was that she was even shorter than him, which just added to the awesomeness of it all.

The surrounding people had stopped and looked at them, most them were girls and some guys. All of which Barry had done something to that had made them hate him. So none of them tried to stop Ally, but instead some of them cheered her on. Ally was about to grab his hair and pill in back up, but Sal grabbed her hand and pulled her around facing the other way from the boys on the ground. Sal had pulled her down and put her arm around her. “Are you sure you want to do this?.” Sal asked.

“Yes, he and his friend been bugging me and no piece of shit gets to touch you.” Ally said, trying to pull away, but Sal kept her in place. “I know but, wait!, what they did what to you exactly?!.” Sal asked, angry that those to assholes had messed with her sister. “One of them slapped my ass.” Ally said and then Sal moved back u and faced them. She clapped her hands, with a “I'm about to kill you look” and said. “OK, this is how it's going to go here. You two are going to walk away before I tear you two in to little tiny peaces, got it.” 

Ally turned back around and looked at both of them and sighed still annoyed she did not get to do more to him and that she did not get to do anything to the one that slapped her ass. “Like hell we are going anywhere!. That bitch broke my friend finger!.” Eric yelled at them, standing up. “Please I just popped it out of its socket.” Ally said, putting her hand on her hip, looking back up to him. The third guy then moved up and grabbed Eric, seeing he was raising his fist up to hit her in the face. “OK, now lets go like Sal said.” He said and pulled Eric back. 

“Like hell I'm going!. This bitch hurt Barry!.” He yells at him and pushed him off. “I can put his finger back if you want me to.” Ally said, with a blank face looking down at Barry on the ground, then she moved down and popped his finger back in. Then letting go and watches him fall back down on to the ground. “There now its back in.” Ally said, putting her hand back on her hip. “You bitch!.” Eric said, going to punch her, but Ally moved and tripped him. Making him hit the ground fist first, he grunted in pain and grabbed his fist curling up in to a ball on the ground. 

“OK, Martin you got this.” Sal said, pointing to him, he nods and said. “Yeah I got this.” Sal clapped her hand together and said. “Good, now come on Ally I got lots to show you.” Sal grabbed Ally by the hand and started to walk her down the steps and to her dorm room. “Should we not stay any see if they are going to tell, Dad always said to cover our tracks.” Ally said, pointing back to the library. “We are fine Ally, those guys were dicks and all the people that saw will not tell a soul. Plus I doubt they will to since you're so small it might hurt their egos too much to let it get out.” Sal said, pulling Ally closer and putting her arm around her Shoulder.

"OK, but if this back fires I'm blaming it on you.” Ally said, wrapping her arm around Sal's lower back.“OK , you can blame me all you want Ally.” Sal said, walking them to the building where Sal lived.“So, how's college life?, is it full of party's and drinking all the time, going to class hungover from the night before.” Ally asked, laughing a bit knowing Sal was never the drinking type. Sal was more of the adult that still thought everyone should still have a bed time.

"Oh, its just full of drunken nights and one night stands I don't remember Ally.” Sal said, in a sarcastic voice and pinching Ally right shoulder lightly.“OW!, you evil being.” Ally said, pulling away holding her shoulder acting like it hurt just to be the dramatic one. Sal did laugh and pinched her again, but this time slightly harder, just to bug her sister. They both laughed, knowing it had been to long since they had seen each other.

They walked in to the building and up the stairs to Sal's room, when they got there Sal had a poster of one of the statues from all around campus. Ally looked at it and moved around a bit, Ally thought the eyes were following her. Sal laughed at Ally and hit her back playfully. “Wow, you're really looking in to that poster deeply Ally.” Sal said, stretching out the 'wow' at the beginning. "Oh, shut up you the eyes are following me. Like one of those creepy dolls Mom had in the living room.” Ally said, leaning closely to the poster for a better look at it.

As Ally leaned in the door opened, a curly red head was standing there in a sparkly gold dress. With a full face of make up on her face, looking like one of those so called beauty people. "Oh, hey Sal!. This must be your sister!." She said, in a happy preppy voice with a big smile on her face. Showing off her white teeth, that did not look natural at all, but something like a serial killer would have in a horror movie. 

"This is Beck, short for Becka.” Sal said, walking past her in the door way. “You do realize that's just one less letter right?.” Ally said, looking at her and holding one up on her fingers.“Yes, but I just like Beck way better than Becka. You know.” Beck said, walking over to her bed on her side of the room. Ally gave her a weird look and said “OK” while she put her hands up in the air stopping at her shoulders. Ally then walking over to where Sal was sitting, which is on here bed. 

Beck takes off her gold high hills and sits down at her desk, she gets a make up whip out and starts to take on her make up looking in her little mirror on the desk.“Weren't you going out to a party?.” Sal asked, sitting up where her pillows where at the top of her bed. “I was, but now I know the Grate Ally,” Beck moved her arms up and down with the dirty make up whip still in her hand. “Is here and now there's no way I'm going anywhere now.” Beck said, turning her self around in her chair, so she was facing the both of them.

Ally looked at her weirdly at the name she called her.“The Great Ally?.” Ally asked, looking at Sal with a confused smile on her face.“Yes!, The Great Ally is finally here and I get to meat her. So spill, what's it like living with this dreamy tall Davie boy?." Beck asked, moving her hands up to her face and making a delighted face after she said 'spill'.“You told her about Dave Sal.” Ally said, looking at Sal with a 'I should have seen thing coming face.' “How could I not he's like a Greek God in the looks department.” Sal said, making sure she made 'Greek God' stand out in the sentence.

"He is not Sal.” Ally said, hitting her foot after she moved up her feet on the bed.“Is to and get your shoes off my bed.” Sal said, kicking her knee soft. "He is not, sure he's good-looking but he's no Greek God.” Ally said, taking off er shoes and putting them on the floor next to Sal's shoes. Beck made an annoyed sound and threw her hands on her knees.“Enough with this bickering I want to see the Greek God now!.” Beck whined out, leaning back on chair and putting one of her hands on her head. Acting like she was dying if she did not see a photo of Dave right then and there. 

"You got your phone on you Ally?.” Sal asked, knowing Ally always haves her phone on her at all times.“Yes" Ally said, taking it out of her back pocket and giving it to her. Sal opens it and puts in the pass code, making Ally give her a shocked look.“Wait!, how did you know my pass code?!.” Ally asked.“Oh, please honey you have been using the same pass code for years.” Sal said, going to Ally's photos and finding a recent photo of Dave. 

"Oh,what's her pass code?!.” Beck asked, sitting back up with a smile on her face. Ally looked at Sal with a death look, which meant if she told Beck the pass code she would kill her.“One, two, three, four, five.” Sal said and right after she said it she got a pillow to the face form Ally. Ally was smiling happy that the pillow hit her, Sal moved down and pusher her off the edge of the bed. Making her fall on her back with her legs up against the end of the bed. Beck started to laugh in her chair, almost falling over the chair from laughing so hard. 

Sal pulled up a photo and said, "Got one”. Beck stopped laughing the second Sal said it and jumped up and running over to grab Ally's phone. Ally rolled over and getting up of the floor, dusting her butt off for no reason.“Thanks for the help!.” Ally said, in a fake hurt voice.“Oh, who cares if you're hurt this boy is a porn star heaven.” Beck said, waving her hand at Ally. Sal laughed, as Ally got her phone back from Beck. "Hey!, I need that to look at porn star more.” Beck said, trying to get the phone back from Ally. 

"Yeah no, I'm not going to let you eye fuck my best friends photo thank you very muck.” Ally said, putting her phone away from the both of them.“Oh, come on Ally you and I both know that's the most action he's got ever.” Sal said, looking at Ally with an evil smile and moving her eyebrows up and down. “Ooo!, so hunky dory is single them.” beck said, moving her hands on Ally's shoulder.“Yup” Sal said, popping the "P". The Beck screamed and started to jump up and down. “Yay!, so you can set me and him up then!." Beck said, while she jumped up and down. "No” Ally said, sitting back down on the bed.

"WHAT!, why not.” Beck said, she had stopped jumping when Ally said 'no'.“One, I don't know you and I'm not setting my best friend up with someone I don't know.” Ally said, holding up one finger on her hand.“OK, you got me there.” Beck said, sitting back down at her desk.“Besides, I think he's gay anyway.” Sal said, looking over at Beck. Ally made an annoyed sound and sighed. "He's not gay Sal!. How many times do I have to tell you that!” Ally said, flopping down on the bed and putting her hands over her face. 

"How do you know he's gay?” Beck asked, looking over to Sal as if this was the most important thing in the whole world.“Well, for one he's never and I mean NEVER! showed any interest in to any girl growing up” Sal said, making sure she basically screamed out 'never'. "So, that does on mean he's gay” Ally said, holding up her left hand to Sal. “OK, fine I guess it's going to take you seeing him go down on a guy right in front of you then.” Sal said, making Ally make a grossed out face having that image in her head now.

“I did not need that thought in my head Sal.” Ally said, rubbing her eyes and then sitting back up. “Well he could be gay, or he could have been fucking around you guys back all this time.” Beck said, putting her pointer finger under her bottom lip. “Please, Beck this boy could not tell a lie or keep anything a secret if it was to save his life.” Sal said, making Ally sigh again not wanting to hear about her best friend fucking anyone. “OK, guy can we please go to something else here?.” Ally asked, trying to change the subject fast. 

“But this is so fun talking about who his porn star fucking.” Beck said, throwing her head back to make it seem more dramatic. “Fun!, this is torture.” Ally groaned out, flopping back down on the bed. “Ugh, fine lets talk about something else then miss baby.” Sal said, putting her feet on Ally's stomach. Ally pushes her feet off and sits up against the wall and crossing her feet over each other. “Why don't we talk about how the space in between the library is closed off.” Ally said, looking over at Sal and then Beck. 

“Oh, yeah it is closed off. I wonder why it's like that?.” Beck said, making Ally a bit confused. “Wait, you don't know why its closed off like that?.” Ally asked, she thought they would have known, but then again she did not ask Sal yet. “Yeah it's been like that since what the college opened.” Sal said, looking over at Beck. Who opened her laptop and turned it on, then going to the college website to see if Sal was right. 

“Yup, it's been there since the college opened in 1918. Wow that's a hundred-years ago. I wonder why we are not doing something for the hundred-years of being open.” Beck said, looking at someone the old photos they had on the website. “SO it's been always like that then?.” Ally asked, getting up and going over to Beck to look at the photos. “Yup seems like it.” Beck said, clicking on some photos. Ally looked and saw that when the college opened there was a stone wall, but over the photos or years the wall looked like it had to be rebuilt over and over. 

“So why is it in these there's a stone wall, but now there's a fence?.” Ally asked, the time line from what Ally saw from the photos every year or, so they would rebuild it, even though the wall looked fine in the photos. “Don't know, but that fence is not that old either. How long has it been there Sal?.” Beck asked, looking over at Sal how had moved from the top of the bed to the middle. “Like a year or so and when they put it in they made everyone went to this big meeting for it. Where they told us if they saw any one try to get in to it they would be kicked out and not be able to attend this college ever again.” Said said. 

“Oh, yeah I remember that. They caught some kids trying to get over it later on that day and by then end of the day all of them was getting their stuff out of their dorms.” Beck said. “Yeah and there was like eight-kids that were there to.” Sal said, sounding a bit still shocked even though it had happened months ago. “Gee, what's so special that's in there they threw out eight-kids for?.” Ally asked, when she looked there earlier all she saw was two-doors and then a wall at the end of it. “Who know, but the other side of the library is closed off.” Beck said, Ally was not sure what she meant by closes off. “Oh yeah, where those two-doors are at in side its closed off by chains and this big ass pad lock.” Sal said, holding her hands up to show how big the pad lock was.

“Why's it pad locked shut?.” Ally asked, none of what she was hearing made any sense. Why would a college have that big library and have almost all of it closed off?. Then there was them kicking out eight-kids because they tried to hop the fence. What would be so special that they would need to pad lock it away and make sure people at the college knew not to even think about what might be in there. “Who knows, its always been like that and if you get to close the security guards follow you and watch you as if you killed a person.” Sal said. “Wait, there's security guards in the library?.” Ally asked, looking at her with a shocked face. 

“Yeah and they are scary too.” Beck said, turning towards Sal. “Why would you need security guards in a library?.” Ally asked, it seemed like the more they talked the more questions came up and the less sense it all made. 

“Don't know, but this one time some kid was looking for a History book for an essay, and he was having a hard time looking for it and the security guard was like watching him the whole time. Then the security guard yelled at him for being in that part for too long and said if he did not leave he would be band from the library for the rest of the year.” Beck said, making her voice deeper at the end to imitate the security guard. “Yeah I remember that he was band and when he told his parent they tried to sue the school, but they lost, and he was kicked out.” Sal said, only making Ally even more confused.

“Wait, wait hold up here I'm lost the school band a kid from the library for being next to the locked door to long?.” Ally said, looking at Sal and then at Beck. Ally did not know why she didn't come sooner to this nut show. Beck and Sal said “Yup” at the same time and Ally sat down on the floor and said. “Your schools messed up Sal.” Sal nodded in agreement and said. “I know, but this was the only place that had an art major.” 

“Man I should have come sooner, this place is every solving crime nuts wet dream here.” Ally said, making Sal laughs a little. “Oh no, please don't tell me Ally the detective is coming back.” Sal said, as she was laughing. Ally gave her a rude look and said. “Yes she's back and come on don't you want to know what's the deal here with the locked door?.” Ally said, pointing at Sal which only made here laugh more “Sal stop laughing. I for one would love to see your little sister try to take on this what's behind the locked door case.” Beck said patting Ally's head, making her bend down away from her hand. 

“See Sal, Uh what's your name again?.” Ally asked, already forgetting it. “Beck” She said. “Oh right!, see Beck is supporting it.” Ally said, pointing at Beck from the floor. “Oh fine have a fun trying to find out what's behind that door. But just don't get caught by the security guard.” Sal said, giving Ally a stern look hoping Ally would do as she said. “OK, got it don't let the security guard see me. Does this mean I can go and look at it now?.” Ally asked, getting up off the floor and jumping up and down like a five-year-old. 

“Fine, but you better be back before 10 o'clock Missy.” Sal said, pointing at her watch on her right hand. Ally looked at her watch and screamed in excitement, that meant she had about 6 hours of time to look and ask around and do research. “OK, I'll be back in a few hours, bye.” Ally said, waving at them and then running out the door. “Your sister is awesome you know that.” Beck said, making Sal laugh. “How is she awesome Beck?.” Sal asked. “Because in the half hour she has been here, we get suck in to this crazy fun adventure about that stupid locked door.” Beck said.

“Oh, come on it's not that crazy fun Beck.” Sal said, knowing she was lying through her teeth. Beck just “Mmmhh” Her and went back to get out of her dress and in to some comfy clothe for the night. Ally had run out of the dorm building and didn't stop running till she was out of breath and needed to stop, so he could breathe. “Hugh!, I need to run more I'm so out of shape.” Ally said, bending over and putting her hands on her knees. She stands back up after a few minutes and starts to walk slowly to the library, still out of breath and walking slow. 

She walked a little down the side walk and then stopped, needing to take another breather. After another few minutes of standing still bent over, Ally got back up and walked to the library. It takes Ally a bit of time, but she got there eventually, Ally thought she was going to die when she got to the step of the library. Ally takes it one step at a time and when she means one she meant taking a step then stopping for a break. “Man, I need to work out more this is just shameful.” Ally said, finally getting to the top of the steeps.

Ally looked around and saw no one around the library, she let out a sigh of relief that no one saw her struggle to get up the steps. Ally looked at the times the library was open to, it said it was open till 9:30. So that gave Ally about 4 and a half hours till she had to walk back. Ally walked over to the big wood doors, Ally thought it was a bit strange that they still had the 10 feet tall wood doors. But Ally did like the carvings of flowers that were on it. Ally was not sure what flowers they were. But Ally thought they looked like a rose crossed with a sun flower. 

Ally held her hand out to grab the handle of the door and saw the handle had the same flowers on it. The handle was a light gold color and was thin and long, the handle had the flowers on the top and bottom. In between was just a smooth pipe with no carving on it. Ally pulled the door open, a bit surprised that it was rather easy to open. 

Ally saw no one when she walked in, there was more columns in side in a line from one side of the library to the other side. Past the columns there were some shelves of book, and then a stair way going to the second floor. There was a skylight letting you look up, and see the sky, Ally wondered if anyone stayed in there to lay down, and look up at the stars in winter time. Ally looked around the room, and at the red walls with white flowers on it. The flowers where the same ones on the columns outside, and the ones inside the library.

Ally looked down at the floor seeing a red carpet that did not cover the whole floor just down the path way to the stairs, and in between the shelves. Ally went down the left way to the hall, and the bathrooms, she kept on the red carpet. She walked past the bathrooms, and down the hall of closed doors, and then to more shelves of books. Ally was now in another big room like when you first walk in. Ally looked at a map on the wall, looking for the history section. The map had littlepan flits on a little tables under the map. The map was framed in a silver metal frame, with a thin layer of glass. After Ally found out she needed to keep walking down past the science section she would be there.

Ally grabbed one of thepan flits, in case she needed to look at the map again. Knowing she might just get lost, and would need it to find her way to where she needed to go. As Ally walked she noticed she had not seen anyone in the library not even one security guard. Ally walked down some on the rows of shelves looking for one of the guards or anyone for that matter. Ally saw no one, and was wondering if the library was closed. But if it was closed the doors would have been locked. So Ally then thought it was a joke Sal was playing on her, but then she thought Sal was way too lazy to put all this together. 

Ally went back to walking to the History section only hearing her own foot steps, and nothing else. Ally finally got there, and walked down the rows of books, and to the wall. Ally had stopped at the end of the book shelves, and looked to see if there was anyone, and still no one. Ally walked down seeing the door, and it was in fact covered in chains, and a huge pad lock. Ally looked around, and saw no one, wondering why there was no guards. The library was still open, and Ally was right next to the door that got one kid kicked out. So why was there no one in the library, and no guard protecting it. 

Ally could a swore she saw people walking in to the library earlier, but now there was no one. How was it all those people that came in, and less than an hour ago just leave. It was like they just walked in, and walked right out of the library. She thought maybe there was something going on, and they all were just in a different part of the library. But then she remembers hat the poster outside did not say there was anything going on that day. Which just left another questions that seemed to keep coming, and making a mounting on them. 

Ally looked around the shelves of books seeing if there was any one hiding or just where she could not see them. Still, she saw no one, so she walked back to the door, and looked at the pad lock. She lifted it up a little seeing there was no hole for the key to go in, and unlock it. It was just the smooth panel on metal, she ran her fingers over when you would put the key in on a normal lock. She turned the lock around, looking for a brand or any somewhat carving, but she found none. She let go of the lock, and went to look, and move to chains around. There was holes in the wall that let the chains go outside, and wrap back in side. The lock was in the middle of the door, holding two of the loops of the chain together. 

She looked at the holes in the wall, seeing there was somewhat installation around the chain. Probably to make sure nothing can come on or go out, it also made it where you could not look outside.She moved thee chain around, seeing it would not move at all. She then went to pull lock away from the door, wondering how far it would go. It moved less than an inch away from the door, making her wonder how hard it was for whoever put the chain on the door. She was a little annoyed because she had not found out that much. 

All she had now was more question, and zero answers to them. She scuffed her feet on the floor, and started to walk back to the front of the library. As she walked she still saw no one in sight, but she felt like someone was watching her as she walked. When she gets to the front of the library, she looks over at the front desk. That was just a little away from the front door, she looked around, and still saw no one. Ally then looked at the door seeing more of the statues that seemed to be everywhere. There was even one in the first floor of Sal's dorm building.

Ally looks at it for a few second, and then walks out of the library seeing on one outside. She walks down the step, and past the statues at the bottom of the steps. Ally felt like the eyes of the statues were following her as she walked by them. But that could be just her since she thought that about every thing with eyes. 

Ally sighed a bit sad that she did not find much at the library, she was almost back to Sals dorm building when she heard someone yelling at her. “Hey!” She looked over to where it was coming from and saw the guy from earlier waving at her. He ran ovef to her, Ally looked at him run and she thought he was just as out of shape as she was. He stopped when he got to her and best down breathing real hard and grabbing his stomach. Ally stopped and looked down at him, he might have been even more out of shape the her Ally thought. “You ok there?.” Ally asked, looking at him with a concerned face. “Yeah, just out of breathe is all.” He said, looking up at her. “So, what you did earlier was pretty cool.” He said, leaning back up. “Cool?” She said, confused no one had ever told her it was cool when she beat up someones friend.

“Yeah, Barry's kind of a dick and treats woman like shit. So I thought it was pretty awesome that one finally got him back fir it.” He said, smiling at her. “Oh, ok then well nice to meat you I'm going to go.” Ally said, turning away from him and walking back to Sal's dorm. “Well, hey waits up, let me walk you to where ever you're goin.” He said, catching back up to her. “No, need just going back to my sisters dorm.” Ally said. “Oh, come on I know where that is and I'm kind of already going there since I live on the first floor. So lets walk back together!.” He said in a nervous voice. “Oh and by the way I'm Martin.” He said, turning side ways and bit and putting out his hand for Ally to shake, but she just looked at him funny and he pulled his hand back. “So, you're Sal's little sister right?.” He asked, looking at the ground as he walked, not really knowing what to ask or talk about.

“Yup thats me.” Ally said, walking faster not really wanting to talk to him at the moment. “So, why is it you can now and not earlier to visit?.” Martin asked, holding on to his shirt nervously. “Just was not able to till now is all.” Ally said. The came up on the corner of the building and Ally practically ran in and up the stairs. “Well, bye see you later!, I guess.” Martin screams up the stairs, but the last part he whispers to himself. “Stupid, oh come on Martin you finally meet a cool girl and all you do is ask about her sister!. ” He said smacking his face as he walked to his dorm. Ally was half way up the stairs looking down at him with a smile on her face. “See ya geek.” Ally screamed at him, making him turned around and look at her with a red face. “Hey!, I'm not a geek.” He screams back. “Tell that to the Star Trek T-shirt you got on there.” Ally said, walking up the stairs waving him goodbye. Martin grabbed his face before he fist pumps the air and jumped up in excitement, he ran back to his room to tell Zeck what just happened.

Ally walks back to Sal's room and knocks on the door, and giving them a few seconds before she came in. “Why did you knock?.” Beck asked, looking up at her from her book. “Because I wanted to give you guys a warning if you were doing anything.” Ally said, walking over to Sal and sitting on the bed. “You thought we were having sex didn't you?.” Sal asked, looking up from her sketch book. “Yes, yes I did Sal and you want to know why.” She sat down next to Sal with a big smile on her face. “Oh, yeah I want to know!.” Beck said, putting her book down and moving on to her knees, jumping up and down. “Uhg, why did I think you coming here was a good Idea.” Sal said, going back to her drawing. “Because you love me and you can not blame me after what happened when I left you along with Anna.” Ally said, pointing at her. “Oooooh!, who's Anna?.” Beck asked, moving so she sat crisscross applesauce, like she was a little kid again. “She was one of my friend which was a girl and I left her and Anna alone for 5 minutes and they start a all out make-out session.” Ally said, moving her hands and pretending to make-out with herself imitating what Sal did all those years ago. 

Sal kicked her in the ass and said. “Oh, would you shut up and besides I'm staying single till I finish college you know this.” Ally it Sal's foot and said. “You know you were kind of a h-ah!” Ally was cut off by Sal kicking her of the bed. Beck started to laugh, which made her laugh so hard that she fell of the bed. “You know you sure do kick me off the bed alot. I wonder if you do this to your lovers to.” Ally said, just to annoy Sal. “Oh, you shut up.” She said throwing a pillow at her. “Oh, man I don't think I have had this much fun in years.” Beck said, wiping away her tears from laughing so hard. “You know I don't think I been kicked off a bed so many times in one night in years.” Ally said, getting up off the floor and back on the bed far enough were Sal could not kick her off again.

“So what do you find on you case so far?.” Beck said, sitting up against her bed. “I found a big this of nothing really. Other than there being no guards or anyone in the library and the fact the lock on the door had no way to put a key in it then nothing.” Ally said leaning up against the wall. “Hold up there were no guards!.” Beck said, shocked from what Ally had just said. “What do you mean no guards!?.” Sal said, closing he sketch book. “It means there was no guards or people in that place other then those status, but then again they are not really people are they.” Ally said. “No way there was no guards there, you are trying to fool us.” Beck said, getting of the floor and pointing at Ally with her finger. “I am not, there was really no one there. Sal back me up here.” Ally said. “Yeah, she's telling the truth, when shes lying her voice gets really high.” Sal said.


End file.
